The Time I Traveled the Stars
by QuikChik
Summary: Cleo has lived her whole life in a world where nobody noticed her. That all changes when one day she meets a man in a bow tie. The adventures that follow chronicle the love between the Doctor, and the Girl Who Knew the Stars
1. Chapter 1

The day I met the Doctor was just like any other day. I woke up, got dressed and headed to my job. I had worked at the Rose & Crown for two years. It used to be an old pub, but it had been remodelled into a more modern design. Not like it mattered, the currency of the window shutters didn't change the rudeness of my customers.  
I pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a blue crop. At the last minute, I grabbed a blue pullover sweater, and swiped some red lip gloss on. I shoved my phone in my bra and my keys in my mouth, so that I could wrap my hair into a bun and shove my feet into my flats. ( time_traveled_stars-chp/set?id=176481007)

I hopped on my bike and prayed I wouldn't be late. I hadn't meant to sleep in, but I had been up late last night drawing. It was the third night in a row I'd had dreamed of the blue box, and I had wanted to put it to paper before I forgot. As a result of that silly dream, I was going to be late to work.

"Late again, Cleo." Dominic, the manager grumbled as I stumbled in.

"Sorry, Dom. I overslept." I said as I grabbed my white apron. "You aren't mad are you?"

"Never mad at you. But you should know, Becca isn't here yet, so you are now officially in charge of her section."

I nodded and headed over to my section first. There was only one man sitting there. He looked to be in his late 20s, and had scruffy hair and was wearing a bowtie.

"Hello, sir. Can I get anything for you?" I said as I got out my notepad.

"What, oh yes. Hello, what's your name." He started, looking startled at my sudden appearance.

"I'm Cleo, sir. Can I get you something to drink?" I smiled kindly.

"OI!" I heard from one of the tables over in Becca's section. "Can I get some service over here?"

This was the part I hated about this job. A dingy lower-town pub didn't typically attract the nice type of folk, so I had tot deal with some disgusting human beings.

"It's alright, I'm still deciding." The man said softly.

I smiled. "Thank you, sir. I'll be right back once I deal with these men."

I turned and walked to Becca's section. The entire pub was made of wood, so every step I made creaked as I popped up to the counter section and dipped behind it.

"Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?" I asked.

"Three beers, and make it snappy." The man snapped.

The three men were sitting up at the counter, gruffly conversing as I readied their drinks. All of them were sitting hunched over, with hats pulled down low over their faces. I figured they might be in some sort of trouble with the police, from the way they kept looking around. But, as Dom always said, if they pay, we'll serve.

"Here you go...ahh!" I stumbled as I was turning, and spilled the beers all over the men.

"Are you shitting me right now?" The middle man growled.

"I'm sorry, sir. Let me get you some napkins to clean up with." I scurried to find something. These men did not seem like the type I wanted to be angering.

"That won't be necessary." I felt something sharp poke into my back.

"Let her go right now. " The man turned around, bringing me with him. I was shocked to see the bow tie man from earlier, standing there pointing a glowing light at my captor.

"And who are you, to tell us what to do?" The other to men stood up.

"Simple, actually. Or very complicated, depending on how far you want to delve into my identity. I'm the Doctor, protector of planet Earth, and I'm assuming you are Prisoners Nine, Twenty-Eight and Fifteen." He said very quickly.

"And how would you know that?" The man called Twenty-Eight asked.

"The Attraxi contacted me. I helped them out with a little problem a few years ago, caught Prisoner Zero. They figured I could help again. And let me say, you are not making a great first impression."

I felt the object in my back give off a sharp electric shock, and I crumpled to the floor. I saw my captor, Fifteen, hold up what looked like a small gun. That must have been what he was holding into my back.  
From where I was lying on the ground, I could only hear a few sharp bangs and booms. I saw Fifteen backing towards the bar entrance to the kitchen. If he got out, there was not telling what he would do.

"Aha, got you...wait where do you think you're going?" The Doctor's voice was far away, too far. He wouldn't catch Fifteen.

"Away from here, Doctor." He couldn't, he would escape. With all the energy I had, I swung my legs around a kicked out Fifteen's legs. He fell down with a bang on my legs.

The room filled with light, and when I looked up there was man lying on my legs.

"Hello, oh right, miss, are you okay.? " The Doctor asked me, stooping to help me up.

"They, they were just there, where did they go? Did they escape?" I asked, very confused about what I had just seen.

"No, no. But Fifteen would have, if you hadn't stopped him."

"Were they...Aliens?" I asked him.

He looked at me with kind eyes. "Yes, they were. And I have something I need to show you."

He pulled me outside of the pub, around the the back alley. And sitting there, was the box from my dreams.

"Well go on then, go in." He nudged me forward.

I probably should have stopped and considered that a strange man was telling me to get into a small box with him, but at that moment, my curiosity consumed me,and I stepped inside.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Inside that tiny blue box, there was an entire room. There was a massive control-looking machine in the centre.

"How, how is this possible?" I gushed.

"Science." he said. " Bigger on the inside, the magic of the Tardis."

"I've never seen anything like it." I spun around, looking in wonder.

"And, it travels in time." He said coyly.

On a normal day, I would've laughed. I would've called someone to take this obviously crazy man to an institution. But I had just been attacked by three aliens in a pub.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, and you, I think you should come with me." He looked at me.

"What? But you don't even know me." I replied, taken aback.

"Well, no. But this showed up in my pocket the second you spoke to me." He pulled out a small silver key.

"That's why you looked so shocked?" I said, remembering is stammered greeting to me.

"Yes, that's why I looked so shocked."

"Do you even know my name?" I snarked.

"Well, ah, no. What is your name?" He asked me.

"Cleo."

"Full name."

"Cleopatra Selene Ellis."

"Cool name. I used to know Cleopatra. So what do you say, Cleopatra Selene Ellis? Wanna travel the stars? He asked.

"I don't have any clothes."

"All on the Tardis."

"My friends.."

"Will never know you've been gone. I can bring you back to this exact point in time."

And in that moment, I did a reckless, stupid, immature and idiotic thing.

I said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor showed me to a room where I would find some clothes. He told me to dress for cold weather, because we had to go somewhere. Let's just say I was surprised when I saw the sheer size of the wardrobe room.  
Clothes hung on every wall, there were shoes hanging from the ceiling and scarves hung from a post in the centre of the room. I quickly set about pulling together a decent outfit. I pulled on some grey leggings and a grey hoodie that said NERD. Then I picked out some cute boots, a winter coat lined with fur. A red beanie and some lipstick completed my look .com  
After assuring my self that I looked decent, I decided that I would try to find the Doctor. After wandering the halls for what felt like forever, I finally found my way back to the control room.

"Hello!" I cheerful voice piped from somewhere below.

"Yes, where are you, Doctor." I said, not seeing where he could be hiding.

"Oh, I'm right here." At the last moment he ran up a set of stairs that I hadn't seen until this moment.

"You look warm." He stated calmly.

"Thank you..." I replied hesitantly.

"I mean not warm, you look...ah...appropriatly dressed." He fumbled.

"Well, I'm glad I have your blessing." I smirked.

"It's not that you need my blessing, it's just.." He stuttered trying to recover.

"Chill, Doctor. I'm just pulling your leg." He sighed in relief.

He straightened his bow tie, "Well if you're done having fun at my expense, we've got somewhere to be." He ran up to the central console.

"And where, may I ask, are we going." I leaned against the controller.

"We are going to the planet of the Oods, and you will not touch my Tardis." He said pushing me up from where I was leaning.

"What are Oods?" I asked as I repositioned myself against the railing.

"Very peaceful aliens, great singers too. They contacted me and said that some object crashed into their planet. They don't deal with conflict, so the figured I would be a better fit for this situation." He began to program the Tardis.

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Maybe."

"Could I die?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Will it be cold?"

He stopped and looked up at me. "I just told you that we are going into a potentially dangerous situation and you may die, and you ask me about the weather?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I should go grab some mittens." I ask.

"You'll be fine, the Oods are very hospitable. Now hold on!" He pulled the lever down.

The Tardis began to whirr and shake. I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around the railing for stability. When it finally stopped, I realized that I was closing my eyes and whispering prayers to myself.

"Don't worry. Most people are a bit queasy the first time." The Doctor said, not seeming shaken my the semi-earthquake.

I shakily got up from the ground. "So, when I open that door, we're going to be on a different planet."

He nodded. "So go ahead then."

I smiled and raced to the door. I grabbed the handle and took a deep breath before I opened it.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Instead of that alleyway in England, I was greeted with a world of snow. I laughed and sprinted out of the Tardis. Not even stopping my laughter when I slipped and rolled down a hill.

"Cleo, Cleo what are you doing." The Doctor came running out after me.

"Having fun in the snow, isn't it obvious?" I laughed up at him. He held out a hand to pull me up.

"Well there could be dangerous creatures running around here. C'mon, then, we've got quite the walk."

"Doctor." I asked as we began walking.

"Yes."

"Why did the key appear in your pocket the second I met you? Has that ever happened before?" I asked the question that had been on my mind for a while.

"No, it hasn't. Usually the Tardis leaves it up to me to decide who gets a key to the Tardis. But that doesn't matter, because you, you knew who I was before I showed up. How?" He looked at me.

"I had some dreams. About a blue box. I didn't think it mattered until I saw it in that alley." I said.

"Well what I'm wondering is how you got those dreams. Oh, well figure that out later."

And then we continued our walk into the snow, on the planet of the Oods.

_

Sorry for the shorter chapter, Rugby's been killing me.


End file.
